Conspiração
by Sacerdotiza
Summary: Uma fic bem light. Uma tentativa de humor! UA [InuKag] CAP 3 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Único:

Suspiro pesadamente ao notar que as horas não passavam. Maldição! Por que diabos fui pedir esse emprego de secretária? Ah sim como pude esquecer? Assim como todo o ser vivo desse planeta também tem contas a pagar! Infelizmente não sou casada com um homem rico, como a Rin do setor de contabilidades, ela é casada com um dos donos da empresa. E nem tenho um namorado rico, como a Sango que cuida da gerência, o namorado dela é primo dos donos da empresa. Devem estar se perguntando quem sou? Pois bem vos digo: sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 20 anos, e trabalho nas Taisho's Company como secretária da presidência. Ou melhor, sou secretária do presidente. O presidente é nada menos que um hanyou, um lindo hanyou na minha opinião. Lindos olhos dourados, cabelos prateados que chegam até sua cintura, mas o que mais me chama a atenção são as orelinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, são muito fofas e morro de vontade de toca-las toda vez que o vejo. Mas fico só na vontade mesmo, porque o que de maravilhoso esse homem tem, também tem de frio, arrogante e grosso. Bom nem tudo é perfeito não?

Bom todos os dias minha rotina é a mesma. Saio da faculdade de administração onde curso o sexto período. Devem estar se perguntando como posso estar no sexto período não? Bom sou meio que uma CDF, mas odeio que me chamem assim. Enfim pulei algumas séries no colégio e entrei na faculdade cedo. O resultado esta aí. O negócio é que nem estudar eu estudo direito, mas mesmo assim me chamam de CDF na minha classe. No trabalho entro as 13:00 em ponto e saio as dez da noite com um pouco de sorte. Devem se perguntar também o por que de eu ser uma simples secretária não? Poderia estar num emprego melhor, mais de acordo com minha capacidade, bom no começo quis assim, mas quando Inuyasha viu meu currículo se surpreendeu e me perguntou se aceitaria trabalhar como secretária dele. No começo não queria, mas ele foi bastante persuasivo e descobri também que poderia aprender muito com ele. E de fato aprendo. E o salário é razoável. Pelo menos pago minhas contas e não morro de fome. Ah contei que tenho bolsa na faculdade? Detalhes a parte.

Saio de meus devaneios ao notar meu chefinho lindo, é assim que me refiro a ele mentalmente, sair da sala de reunião seguido de Sesshoumaru Taisho, seu meio-irmão e o marido da Rin, e com seu primo Mirok, o namorado da Sango. Francamente não sei como ela aturam um cara frio e outro hentai. Se bem que Rin diz que com ela o Senhor Sesshoumaru é muito carinhoso. E a Sango diz que o Senhor Mirok anda se comportando, bom pelo menos na frente dela. Que seja não sou ninguém mesmo para negar.

Saio dos meus devaneios quando ouço o meu chefinho lindo me chamar.

#Srta Higurashi.# chama uma voz fria, a qual reconheço imediatamente como sendo do meu chefe. Um arrepio passa pela minha espinha. Ah como queria ouvir meu primeiro nome saindo da boca desse hanyou.

#Sim senhor Taisho.# respondo polidamente. Ajeitando minha postura.

#Você é paga para trabalhar e não para se distrair.# disse com a mesma voz fria e indiferente de sempre.

"Droga".

#E para que mais seria?# perguntei baixinho. Juro que não queria que ele escutasse.

#Disse algo?# pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

Mas escutou.

#Não senhor.# respondi indiferente. Ele não é o único que consegue manter a pose aqui.

#A menos que esteja ficando esquizofrênico, coisa que posso lhe assegurar que não estou, o que disse?# perguntou-me cruelmente.

Apenas encaro seus orbes dourados, o brilho vitorioso o deixava mais belo ainda. Ah Inuyasha como você é mal.

#Eu apenas concordei com o senhor.# disse rezando para que ele acreditasse e não tivesse reparado no tom debochado que usei.

Mas aquele homem repara em tudo. Homem não Hanyou.

#Sem deboches Srta.# disse ríspido. Ele se zangou.

Nhá ele fica mais lindo ainda zangado.

#Perdão senhor.# disse com a cara mais deslavada ainda.

Tive a impressão que ele ia rosnar para mim.

Mas uma alma caridosa veio a minha salvação.

#Vamos Inuyasha deixa-a trabalhar.# disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

Retiro o que disse. Sesshoumaru caridoso? Há e sou a rainha da Inglaterra então. Por isso é melhor vocês se ajoelharem perante mim meus súditos. Andem se ajoelhem. Vamos o que estão esperando?

#Trabalhe Higurashi e pare de se distrair.# disse novamente meu chefe, me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Droga"

Suspiro pelo o que parecia ser a décima vez em menos de um minuto. Ai ai horas porque não passam? Já tiveram aquela impressão de que quanto mais você quer que as horas passem elas não passam? E vice-versa? Pois é. Isso só pode ser conspiração de todos os relógios do mundo. Só por que quero que chegue logo o horário de minha saída eles, os relógios, resolvem andar bem devagar. Isso é cruel.

Quero sair daqui. E suspiro.

#Srta Higurashi.# me chamou pela segunda vez. Mas dessa vez Inuyasha estava perto, muito perto.

#Sim.# respondo fracamente.

#Pare de suspirar.# disse por fim.

#Huhum.# respondo sem saber direito o que ele disse. Estou concentrada demais na respiração dele perto do meu pescoço.

Suspiro.

Inuyasha revira os olhos.

#Você é surda ou o que?# pergunta me encarando diretamente agora. Nossa já disse que ele é mal?

#O que?# pergunto sem entender.

Novamente revira os olhos em gesto de impaciência.

#Esquece srta. Parece ocupada demais em pensar coisas sem sentidos para me dar atenção.# disse fazendo menção de ir embora.

Pêra ae!!! Para tudo!

Ele..ele..ele quer minha atenção?

#Não.# grito subitamente e me levantando da cadeira a derrubando-a. Não só chamando a atenção do meu chefinho como de algumas pessoas presentes.

Ele me encarava com o típico olhar de escárnio.

#Er...perdão.# disse totalmente corada. Droga odeio ficar corada. E acho que ele sabe disso.

E opa. Como ele sabe que penso coisas sem sentido? Quero dizer tem sentido, para mim é claro. Mas dessa vez minha teoria sobre a conspiração dos relógios tem sentido. Mas isso não quer dizer que os restos de minhas teorias não tenham sentido. E ele nem me deixou terminar minha teoria. Como pode ter sentido uma teoria pela metade?

Ficamos nos encarando. Ele não tem noção do efeito que tem em mim. Ou será que tem?

Franzo ligeiramente a testa.

Por que ele esta revirando os olhos de novo?

#Esqueça.# disse suspirando e entrando para sua sala.

Heim que hanyou mais complicado não entendi nada! E é melhor eu sentar porque já estou chamando atenção demais.

Suspiro.

Uau faltam dez minutos para meu expediente acabar. Passa tempo, passa!

Não passou.

Nove minutos.

Um minuto que progresso.

Nove minutos e cinqüenta segundos.

Ain...que inferno.

Vejo meus chefes saindo. Senhor Sesshoumaru sai de braços dados com Rin que me acena com um sorriso.

Sango passa de mãos dadas com o senhor Mirok ambos me desejam boa noite.

Seis minutos.

"Maldita Conspiração".

Cinco minutos.

"Será que tenho tempo de concluir minha teoria sobre o tempo?" pergunto-me mentalmente.

Quatro minutos.

"Nhá termino amanhã". Concluo me levantando e ajeitando minha saia. Paro em frente a porta do meu chefinho lindo.

Um minuto.

Bato delicadamente na porta, estudando um "entre" bem rude.

#Senhor meu expediente já acabou ainda precisa de mim.# pergunto inocentemente encarando com um sorriso maroto o hanyou a minha frente.

Inuyasha somente sorri de um modo malicioso e se aproxima de mim lentamente.

#Sempre.# sussurra em meu ouvido sensualmente, me fazendo gemer em resposta.

E nossas bocas se encontram ávidas de desejo.

O que? Disse que não tinha marido nem namorado. Mas não disse que não tinha um amante.

Um amante de tirar o fôlego.

**Ola minnas...**

**Uma fic curtinha só para relaxar a mente.**

**Mas enfim...me dêem sua opinião!**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews **

**Reviews**

**Bjokas**

**by Sacerdotiza**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo único (ou não):

Hoje ao contrario de todos os dias que espero ansiosamente para o meu dia acabar e chegar a noite em que posso curtir com meu chefinho lindo, não quero que ele acabe. Querem saber o por que? Bom não interessa a opinião de vocês vou contar mesmo assim. Sabem quando vocês estão naqueles dias em que tudo dá errado? Pois bem hoje é o meu dia. Vou resumir o que me aconteceu hoje. Na minha faculdade tem um garoto chamado Houjo que simplesmente é um mala total. Sabe aquelas malas totalmente sem alças e pesadas? Pois é assim que é o coitado. Não é exagero. O mala me chama para sair TODOS os dias. Reparem no ênfase que dei a "todos". Juro. Não é exagero. Enfim, e hoje sendo um normal para mim, eu neguei como sempre. Mas não é que ele é insistente? Suplicou de joelhos na FRENTE, olha a ênfase aí de novo, de todos da faculdade. Não tenho mais cara para voltar lá nunca mais. E depois de uma torcida organizada por parte do público que assistia o vexame eu acabei concordando.

O negócio é que ele ficou de me pegar aqui depois do trabalho. Aqui no meu trabalho. Se meu chefe descobre. Bom ele não pode fazer nada. Já que estamos brigados.

_**Flash-Back:**_

Estava parada atrás da porta da sala do Inuyasha ia bater quando escutei uma voz desconhecida dentro da mesma. Mas era uma voz de mulher.

#Inuyasha...Você sabe o quanto eu te amo.# dizia a desconhecida.

#Pare com isso Kikyou.# dizia Inuyasha indiferente. Eu havia aberto um pouquinho para ver quem era a tal Kikyou. Droga não era que ela é parecida comigo?

#Mas Inu-kun...# Ela não terminou por que tascou um beijo no meu chefinho lindo.

E ele...ele...correspondeu.

Não agüentei e chamei a atenção deles para mim. Inuyasha parecia desconcertado e a mulher parecia contente.

"Droga"

#Senhor Taisho não queria atrapalhar. Mas o Senhor Sesshoumaru quer esses relatórios revisados até amanhã.# disse o mais fria que consegui. E não foi que consegui? E saí sem esperar resposta.

_**Fim do Flash-Back:**_

Saio dos meus pensamentos ao notar que sou observada de longe. Sabia quem era. Mas fingi não perceber. E como ele não falou nada entrou na sala novamente.

"Droga ele nem me deu uma explicação".

Nem uma explicaçãozinha. Isso faz três dias. Não o encontrei mais depois do expediente e ele continuava a ficar até tarde na empresa. Aposto que se encontrava com ela. Maldição que vontade de entrar lá e arrancar a cabeça daquele hanyou.

Tudo bem que somos só amantes. Mas daí ele ficar com outra parecidíssima comigo já é demais para qualquer mulher.

Meu Buda! Faltam umas horas para meu expediente acabar.

Eu disse que havia uma conspiração. Esses relógios de uma figa tinham que apressar o tempo justo HOJE.

Nhá quero minha mãe.

#Kagome?# chama uma voz conhecida.

#Sim Senhorita Sango.# respondo com minha costumeira polidez. Afinal elas não tinham nada haver com meu caso com Inuyasha. Nem com a conspiração dos relógios.

#Kagome quando vai aprender a me chamar só de Sango?# pergunta um pouco divertida.

#Ah desculpe.# disse num murmúrio.

#Esquece vai. Não é por isso que estou aqui.# disse. #Quero saber se você esta bem.#

A olhei interrogativa. Será que sou tão transparente?

#Kagome que cara é essa? Por acaso brigou com o namorado?# perguntou Rin chegando do nada?

E eu definitivamente sou transparente.

#Namorado? Não tenho namorado senhorita Rin.# disse fria. E mirando a porta do meu chefe que ficava do lado da minha mesa.

#Não? Que coisa. Pois eu tenho um primo que está chegando da Europa e ele está solteiro. Tava pensando em apresentar uma amiga para ele. Mas como a Sango esta comprometida com Mirok eu pensei em você. Você é muito linda, K-chan, tenho certeza que vão se adorar. E não se preocupe que ele é maravilhoso. E muito carinhoso e quem quer que tenha te dado um chute vai se arrepender de ter te largado. Você aceita não é? Ele chega hoje e vou dizer que você aceitou. Ele ta louquinho para te conhecer. Falei muito de você para ele. De como era bonita, inteligente, educada, simpática e que tinha um corpão.# disse Rin em um fôlego só. Juro que não consegui acompanhar tudo. E pela cara de Sango ela também não.

#Ah senhorita Rin agradeço, mas já tenho um encontro hoje.# disse melancólica.

#JÁ?# perguntam em uníssono.

#Conta tudo Kagome Higurashi.# disse Rin feliz.

Com um longo suspiro depois de constatar que elas iam me pressionar até que contasse, contei como o Houjo era um mala insistente.

#Você não parece muito feliz Kagome.# disse Sango no final da narração me encarando maternalmente.

#Se você o conhecesse saberia o por que.# disse.

#Dá um chute nele e sai com meu primo Kagome.# disse Rin como se aquilo fosse a resolução para a cura do câncer.

#Não posso ele vem aqui me buscar. E já me decidi que vou esquece-lo.# Disse a última frase num sussurro. Elas não escutaram.

#Ah mas Kagome...pela sua cara parece que vai para uma seção de tortura.# riu Sango.

#Bom não deixa de ser uma verdade.# disse com um meio-sorriso.

#Bom parece que vou ter que arranjar uma outra pessoa para meu primo.# Disse Rin pensativa.

Ayme ia passando nesse exato momento para a infelicidade dela e para a felicidade de Rin.

#Ayme...tem programa para hoje a noite?# pergunta se levantando correndo para alcançar a ruiva.

Kagome e Sango: GOTA

#Bom vou te deixar se preparar psicologicamente para a sessão de tortura. Faltam poucos minutos para você sair.# disse Sango indo embora me desejando uma boa sorte.

"Maldita conspiração".

Nessas horas o tempo voa.

Estava na hora. Tinha que encontra-lo e acabar logo com isso. Ouvi o barulho do elevador e vi Houjo saindo de dentro dele com uma expressão super feliz.

"Pelo menos alguém está feliz".

#Ola Senhorita Higurashi.# disse ele formalmente como sempre me beijando as mãos.

#Ola Houjo.# disse tentando parecer feliz. Mas sei que falhei miseravelmente.

#Que cara é essa? Não parece muito feliz.# disse preocupado.#Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa e você não pode sair?# perguntou.

#Hã...é que...# era agora ou nunca. Diria que não queria sair com ele. E que éramos apenas amigos. Mas eu não tenho corageeeeem.

Bem que o Inuyasha poderia aparecer me pedindo um trabalho que levaria horas para ser feito.

#Diga Kagome.# pediu Houjo com olhinhos brilhando.

A porta do meu chefe se abre com um supetão nos assustando. Ele revia uns papéis nas mãos enquanto se dirigia a mim.

#Senhorita Higurashi, poderia ficar mais um pouco e digitar uns papéis para mim que esqueci de lhe dar mais cedo?# pergunta me encarando indiferente como sempre. E depositando uma enorme pilha de papéis que demoraria pelo menos umas quatro horas para digitar.

Nossa poderia trabalhar como adivinha.

#Atrapalharia?# perguntou em tom de deboche. #Ah mais é claro que não, vista que é paga para isso.# disse sarcasticamente.

Por incrível que pareça não me irritei. Ta talvez um pouquinho, mas estava feliz porque me livraria sutilmente do Houjo.

E entrou novamente.

#Nossa que cara mais carrasco.# disse Houjo. Limitei-me a concordar.

#Mas parece que nosso encontro não vai acontecer hoje.# disse beijando minhas mãos. #Mas tudo bem sou um cara muito paciente.# disse se retirando. #Até amanhã Higurashi.# entrou no elevador e saiu.

Suspirei de alívio.

Olhei para a pilha de papéis e suspirei novamente. Me livrei de um mala. Mas o que eu faço com esse idiota do meu chefe?

E comecei a digitar afinal a noite seria longa. Tinha certeza disso.

Depois de quase quatro longas horas digitando a pilha de papéis. Terminei e suspirei cansada.

Estalei os dedos que estavam dormentes. E levantei-me devagar me espreguiçando.

Olhei para o relógio e constatei o que já sabia, era quase meia noite.

Bati na porta do meu chefe e entrei após escutar um "entre".

#Senhor terminei o que me pediu.# disse pondo o disquete em cima da mesa. Ele me olhava profundamente.

#Será que posso ir agora?# perguntei debochada.

Longos minutos se passaram antes que ele levantasse e me dirigisse a palavra enquanto caminhava até mim.

#Sabe odeio o seu tom de deboche.# disse perigosamente perto.

Não estava com saco para jogos aquela noite e fiz questão de deixar aquilo claro.

#Estou cansada Inuyasha, tenho certeza que sabe que tenho faculdade amanhã cedo.# disse.

#Sim eu sei. Mas sei também que nunca vai quando dorme depois da meia noite.# disse constatando que já passavam da meia noite.

Nada disse. Afinal ele estava certo. Amanha com certeza não iria conseguir levantar.

Ele me conhece. Uma sombra de um sorriso se passou pelo meu rosto cansado. Mas rápido como veio ele se foi, porque senti Inuyasha me massageando as costas, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

#Não. Preciso ir.# disse séria e passando por ele. Senti meu braço ser puxado por ele.

#Kagome# disse num suspiro# Kikyou é uma ex-namorada que nunca se conformou o com fim do nosso namoro.# disse me encarando fixamente.

#Claro suponho que o beijo foi de despedida?# disse sarcástica.

#Primeiro eu não a beijei.# começou dizendo, mas foi cortado por mim.

#Claro que não beijou você estava somente tirando um cisco dos olhos delas.# disse o mais irônica que consegui. Depois de alguns meses convivendo diariamente com Inuyasha você aprende alguma coisa.

#Não, ela me beijou e eu tentei me afastar.# disse suspirando exasperado.

#E POR QUE DIABOS IA ACREDITAR? TRÊ DIAS INUYASHA TAISHO! TRÊS MALDITOS DIAS SEM UMA EXPLICAÇÃO.# berrei # Mas claro somos somente amantes, claro que você não precisava me explicar.# disse fazendo menção de sair dali.

Se tivesse ficado teria visto os olhos dele arregalados de susto.

#Amantes? Achei que fossemos namorados.# disse o hanyou me segurando pelo braço e me encarando, agora, confuso.

#Namorados?# ri nervosa. #Você nunca me pediu em namoro.# disse tentando, inutilmente, me soltar dos braços fortes dele.

Ele de repente me solta e pega minhas mãos antes de me encarar com muita ternura e mais alguma coisa que não consegui identificar.

Mas quem se importa agora. Não fazia idéia o que estava por vir.

#Kagome Higurashi quer namorar comigo?# pergunta docemente.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

#Sim.# disse num sussurro, mas sabia que ele iria ouvir.

Ele me abraçou e me beijou forte. Era um misto de desespero, desejo e acima de tudo saudade.

#Mas isso não muda o fato de estar brava com você ainda.# disse me separando dele. E o encarando raivosa.

#Hum e o que posso fazer para me redimir?# pergunta tristonho. Suas orelhinhas estavam abaixadas. Aquilo apertou meu peito.

#Deixe-me toca-las.# disse por fim apontando para as orelhas dele. Ele acentiu.

Senti ele estremecer quando minhas mãos deslizaram pelas orelhas dele.

#Kagome...# disse com uma voz rouca de desejo. Aquilo me excitou e ele deve ter percebido por que esta me olhando maliciosamente agora.

#Que?# pergunto distraída.

Inuyasha riu.

Não disse nada apenas me pegou no colo e me depositou no sofá enquanto ainda massageada as orelhas dele.

Beijou-me como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer minuto.

Separei-me bruscamente. Algo ainda me incomodava.

#Por que esperou três dias para falar comigo.# perguntei cruzando os braços enquanto ele me fitava desconcertado.

Acreditem um homem como aquele desconcertado era raro de se ver. E minha curiosidade só fez aumentar.

#É que...# tentou a primeira vez.

#É que?# incentivei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Gesto muito usado por ele.

#É que...# tentou a segunda.

Uma veia estava começando a saltar da minha testa.

#É que o que Inuyasha Taisho?# perguntei com uma raiva. E com uma enorme veia saltando da minha testa.

Ele me olhou com certo receio.

#Você fica assustadora brava. E está a cada dia terrivelmente parecida comigo.# disse ele por fim. Olhava para baixo temendo minha reação.

Confesso que não esperava isso. Ta eu sei que tenho um temperamento bem ruinzinho, mas ele também não é nenhum docinho né?

Descruzei os braços e levantei o queixo dele com uma das mãos.

#Inu você tem medo de mim?# perguntei risonha.

#Não.# ele apressou-se em dizer.# Só achei que se irritaria mais.# disse tentando parecer sincero. #E não me chame de Inu sabe que odeio esse apelido ridículo.# disse fazendo cara de bravo.

#Ora te chamo do que quiser Inu.# disse encarando-o desafiadoramente.

#Ah que seja.# disse contrariado.

Nem esperei ele me agarrar de novo. Puxei ele contra meu corpo unindo nossos lábios saudosos.

O que estão olhando?

Bom sei que disse que estava cansada mais quem é que consegue pensar em cansaço com um Apolo como aquele te beijando?

E a faculdade...hum ela sobrevive sem mim por um dia.

Suspiro contra os lábios dele.

A noite com certeza iria ser longa.

**Fim ou Não? Digam-me vocês!**

**Fiquei muito contente com as reviews pessoal. Muito obrigado de coração! Vocês sabem fazer uma autora feliz!**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

_Bru-chan:_ **Ola XD Obrigada pela review! Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Sim na verdade eu concordo com ela também. Mas se parar para pensar é realmente verdade. Não a conspiração e sim que o tempo passa irritantemente devagar quando você quer que ele passe rápido. Bom se ngm imaginou que eles tinham um caso no final, então consegui alcançar o meu objetivo. Bjokas**

_Tmizinha:_ **Ola paixão XD Amou? Me ama? Ama minha fic? Nhá por isso que EU TE AMO! Heuheueheueh. Ta ae uma continuação! Devo fazer outra? Devo dizer que tenho idéias e mais idéias...isso é bom? Nada que sai da minha cabecinha é muito bom! Heuheueheue. Bjokas**

_Juliana Assis:_ **Ola obrigada pela review XD Ta ae uma continuação! Devo fazer outra? Sim? Não? Talvez? Me diga sim? Heuheueheueh Bjokas**

_Dama da noite:_ **Ola XD Que bom que amou. Fico mt feliz! Sem inspiração? Bom a coisa ta feia para mim tb! Mas senta em frente ao pc que a inspiração vem!!! Comigo funciona! Tb te amo linda! Bjokas**

_Kirarinha:_ **Ola XD Que bom que gostou! Fiz essa continuação. O que achou? Obrigada pela review e continue comentando! Bjokas**

_Aggie18:_ **Ola XD Obrigada pela review! Sim no final das contas eles eram amantes! Heuheueheue. Continue comentando. Bjuus**

_Princesayoukai100:_ **Ola XD. Sim ela é MUITO sortuda. Quem dera eu estar no lugar dela. Obrigada pela review e continue comentando. Bjus**

_Lumi-chan:_ **Ola XD Perfeita? Nhá que isso...Que bom que gostou! Bom digo que você não foi a única a ser pega desprevenida. E a intenção era essa desde o começo. O que achou desse capitulo?Continue comentando Bjuus**

_Yuki-Yasha Higurashi:_ **OlaXD Obrigada pela review. Adorou os pensamentos dela? Heheueheuhe. Também pensa assim? Nhá eu também!!! Continue comentando! Bjokas**

_Nikki-Kousaka:_ **Ola XD Gostou mesmo? Nhá fico muito feliz! Ta ae o segundo episodio! Heueheuheeu. Continue comentando ok? Bjokas**

_Kaoru Higurashi:_ **Ola XD Nhá gostou? Que bom...Sempre acreditou nessa conspiração? Heuheueheuehe...Confesso que eu às vezes também! Continue acompanhando! Bjuus**

_Carol Freitas:_ **Ola XD Que bom que gostou! Olha eu pensei em fazer os pensamentos do Inu mais não consegui ter nenhuma idéia. Eu sempre escrevo ou em terceira pessoa ou com a Kagome como narradora. Mas quem sabe um dia eu não tente?Continue acompanhando Bjuus**

_Domenique:_ **Ola XD Final surpreendente naum? Eu também achei! Bom me diga o que achou desse. Bjus**

_Srta Lenita:_ **Ola XD Gostou? Bom o final realmente foi uma surpresa mesmo...Heruheueheueh...mas o que achou desse capitulo? Continue comentando...Bjuus**

_Nanda Yukimura:_ **Ola XD Nossa obrigada pelos elogios. Tb adoro suas fics!!! Verdade! E fiz sim uma continuação! Tenho idéias para outros o que acha? Continue comentando! Bjokas**

_Mk-chan160:_ **Ola XD Sem graça euuu? Que isso! Heuheueheu. Fiz essa continuação! E Hentai? Bom quem sabe no próximo (se tiver claro). O que achou? Continue comentando! Bjokas**

_Agatha-chan:_ **Ola XD. ****Nossa que bom que gostou. Fiz a continuação. Sim lembra um pouco pq eu tirei idéias de lá. Não conte a ninguém tah? Heuheueheuehe. Tenho idéias para mais continuações. Bjokas E continue acompanhando!**

**Me deixam reviews!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**By Sacerdotiza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo único: (de novo -.-")**

Meus caros leitores. Depois de acompanharem minha história até aqui devo dizer que não sobreviverei à ira do meu chefe para contar o desfecho dela. Sabem o por quê? Pois bem. Lembram da Rin? A mulher do Sesshoumaru-sama? Um dos sócios da empresa? Pois é. Lembram também do encontro que ela queria arranjar com o primo dela? Que eu felizmente consegui fugir, mas a Ayme não teve o mesmo destino? É meus caros amigos ele esteve aqui na empresa procurando a prima dele. E eu que tive o desfortúnio de atendê-lo. Ele me reconheceu de tanto a Rin falar de mim. Porque vocês sabem que eu supostamente "não" tenho namorado. E raios, Sango e Rin estão me enchendo dizendo que uma mulher bonita e educada como eu deveria ter um bom partido. E mais, que o Kouga seria um ótimo partido.

Céus eu joguei pedra na cruz, eu me embebedei com o vinho da Santa Ceia, eu furei a arca de Noé? É isso? Que seja.

Estou sentada na minha escrivaninha de sempre. Digitando os papéis de sempre. Esperando como sempre o tempo passar. Preciso explicar para Inuyasha que não tive culpa daquilo que aconteceu.

**Flash-Back:**

_Kagome estava absorta em seu trabalho a ponto de não escutar os passos se aproximarem._

_#Kagome Higurashi?# pergunta um belo youkai de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis._

_#Sim, pois não?# responde polidamente. Não podia negar que o homem a sua frente era belo._

_#Minha prima fala muito de você. Veja te reconheci só olhando para a senhorita. # diz galanteador._

_#Oh o senhor deve ser Kouga... # fala a secretaria._

_#Sim. Quer saber como a reconheci?# pergunta com um sorriso maroto._

_A mulher somente arqueia a sobrancelha._

_#Poderia dizer que foi pelos belos olhos azuis, mas não foi. Ou pelo modo que morde os lábios quando está concentrada, mas também não foi. # dizia o youkai muito perto da mulher agora._

_#Hain... # dizia Kagome encabulada. _

_Céus nem eu sabia que mordia os lábios quando estava concentrada._

_Agarrando a moça pela cintura sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_#Sabia que era você, porque você é a criatura mais bela que já vi. # disse por fim._

_Kagome não conseguiu raciocinar, pois ouviu um rosnado vindo da sala de seu chefe. E logo depois o viu saindo da sala._

_#Bem que senti que alguma coisa fedia lobo-fedido. # dizia Inuyasha. Não deixando de reparar que ele ainda segurava a SUA mulher._

_#Cara-de-cachorro. Quanto tempo. # dizia Kouga sarcasticamente._

_#Será que pode soltar minha secretária? Sabe ela tem que trabalhar. # disse secamente._

_#Nos vemos minha querida. # disse Kouga cortesmente e beijando a mão da moça._

_E saiu deixando os dois sozinhos._

_#Minha querida?# pergunta Inuyasha sarcasticamente._

_#Inuyasha. # dizia a mulher querendo se aproximar, mas parou quando ele se afastou dois passos dela._

_#Volte ao trabalho senhorita Higurashi. # disse meio ríspido._

**Fim Flash-Back:**

Isso fora há pelo menos há três horas atrás. E ele nem saiu uma veizinha sequer para me pedir para digitar mais alguma coisa. Agora to eu aqui sentada sem nada para fazer olhando para o maldito relógio que é meu maldito carma. Maldição!

É acho que meu chefinho lindo tem razão quando diz que estou passando tempo demais com ele. Céus estou falando como ele. Qual será o próximo passo? Rosnar?

Mas também não tenho culpa se ninguém sabe do nosso namoro. A culpa é única e exclusivamente dele. "Para te preservar meu amor!". Ele dissera. Que vontade de mandá-lo para aquele lugar. Hanyou dos infernos.

Suspiro e olho mais uma vez para o relógio a minha frente. Nos decididamente não nos entendemos. Você tem que andar meu filho e não ficar parado, ou melhor, pendurado, me olhando. Meu Buda, acho que meu caso é de internação. Estou discutindo mentalmente com o relógio da empresa. Claro como ele pudesse me ouvir. Mas algo me diz que ele lê minha mente, porque não é possível que o tempo demore muito para passar.

Oh preciso de férias!

Mas voltando ao assunto original. Por namorarmos escondidos é que todos acham que sou solteira. Principalmente a Sango e Rin que tem a maldita mania de darem uma de cupidos. Por que como eu disse, segundo elas, mulheres bonitas e educadas não devem ficar sozinhas. Há elas nem imaginam o quão mal educada posso ser. Simplesmente é pedir demais dela para me deixarem em paz com minha "solteiriçe". Não acho que não.

Falando nas diabas.

#K-chan. # fala uma sorridente Rin. Não sei por que ela esta feliz. Será que se diverte com as tragédias alheias?

#Por que essa cara tristinha?# pergunta ainda com um sorriso enorme.

Sim ela gosta!

#Por nada Rin-sama.# digo polidamente. Afinal ela é quase dona da empresa. Temos que manter a postura.

#K-chan ainda insiste em nos chamar tão formalmente?# dessa vez é a Sango que me dirige a palavra. Pelo menos ela não sorri tão abertamente.

#Perdão Sango-sama?# pergunto me fazendo de desentendida. Oras como diabos elas queriam que me referissem a elas? Elas quase-dona da empresa e eu uma mera secretária quase-sem-namorado.

#Nós temos um nome e esse sama não faz parte dele Kagome. # disse Sango com uma leve reprimenta na voz.

#Hai, hai. Mas prefiro manter a formalidade aqui dentro. # disse de uma vez para acabar de vez com isso.

#Tudo bem então.# disse Sango suspirando. Pelo menos ela sabe que não adianta teimar comigo.

#Então Kagome-sama. # diz Rin debochadamente. Céus ela ainda ta sorrindo. #O que achou do meu primo?# pergunta inocentemente olhando uns rabiscos na folha que estava na minha mão. Prova concreta de que eu não estava fazendo absolutamente nada. Já pensaram se fosse o Sesshoumaru-sama que visse esses rabiscos? Diria que sou uma relaxada que não faz nada e que se distrai facilmente. Ain preciso me livrar das provas da minha provável demissão se isso acontecesse. Sou uma mulher precavida.

Escondo sorrateiramente a folha atrás de mim. E volto para a minha realidade. Acho que elas estão acostumadas com minhas distrações.

#Legal.# respondo. Meu Buda que tipo de resposta é essa?

#Legal?# repete Rin. Bom surda ela não é.

Apenas aceno com a cabeça.

#K-chan, ele é tudo que você quer. # exclama Rin sorridente. Ok agora é oficial ela se diverte com as tragédias alheias.

#É?# pergunto franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

#Francamente Rin desse jeito vou começar a desconfiar de você e desse seu primo. # fala uma voz masculina atrás dela. Sesshoumaru-sama meu salvador.

Oh agora que me lembrei é a segunda vez que ele me salva.

#Sesshy que isso. Kouga é todinho da K-chan. # diz uma feliz Rin olhando para o marido.

Sesshy é quase um insulto a um youkai do porte dele. E a julgar pela cara dele ele também acha. Chega a ser intimidador o jeito que ele franze a sobrancelha.

Me seguro para não rir. Agora a tragédia é dela.

#Rin não me chame assim, sabe que detesto. # diz o chefão extremamente sério. # Deixe a senhorita Higurashi trabalhar. # disse por fim a conduzindo para longe de mim.

Como se tivesse trabalho.

#Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?# pergunta meu chefinho lindo percebendo a movimentação em frente à sala dele.

#Nada. # disse Sesshoumaru levando Rin para longe.

Mas não tão longe o suficiente para ela NÃO gritar que me arranjaria um encontro com o Kouga depois.

Ok agora eu estou perdida.

Encaro meu chefe. Ué cadê a Sango? Ah sim fugiu enquanto dava tempo. Maldita.

Inuyasha me encara inexpressivamente. E isso me incomoda.

#O que você tem aí atrás?# pergunta de repente.

Nhá o papel que prova minha falta de trabalho. Nem tinha percebido que estava segurando o bendito,ainda, com uma lixeira perto dos meus pés.

#Nada.# tendo mentir, inutilmente é claro.

#Me dê.# isso foi uma ordem bem dada.

Droga será que ele vai me demitir?

Entrego relutantemente o papel para ele.

Ele o pega e o lê por alguns instantes.

E...

Porque ele esta me encarando como se fosse louca?

#Sempre duvidei da sua sanidade mental, Kagome, e isso me dá a certeza de que você é louca. # termina me encarando.

Humft. Só porque tem algo escrito como: "Morte aos relógios conspiratórios!" ou "Relógios que dominarão o mundo"?

Quem ela acha que é?

Ah sim meu chefe-quase-ex-namorado.

#Hum será que pode me devolver?# pergunto timidamente. Não que seja tímida. Mas o jeito que ele me come com os olhos me deixa tímida.

#Não. # responde seco.

#Preciso me precaver com uma prova da sua sanidade mental... # O que diabos ele quer dizer com isso? E porque sinto que boa coisa não vai sair da boca dele? #Você sabe? Só para o caso de você querer me atacar. # disse com a cara mais cínica entrando novamente no escritório dele.

São nessas horas que chamo por minha santa mãe.

E ainda sou apaixonada por ele.

Suspiro.

Volto para minha mesa e continuo fazendo, adivinhem o quê, NADA.

Suspiro.

Quer saber?

Vou falar com aquele hanyou de meia-tijela.

#Inuyasha. # digo enquanto entro imponentemente na sala dele.

Uhu devo estar assustadora porque ele se assustou. Quase pulou da cadeira.

#Kagome? Quer me matar de susto?# pergunta segurando o peito.

#Não. # disse secamente.

Ele me olha estranhando meu comportamento.

Mas não consigo me manter na minha postura por muito tempo. E abaixo a cabeça. Minha franja cobre meus olhos.

#Kagome?# pergunta ele incertamente. Vejo ele se levantando e vindo na minha direção.

#K-chan?# me chama carinhosamente e me segura pelos ombros.

Simulo um choro fraco.

#Céus Ka que foi?# pergunta preocupado agora me abraçando.

#Eu não tive culpa de nada. # disse meio soluçando.

#Shiu eu sei. # disse ele carinhosamente e levanta minha cabeça. # Aquele lobo fedido que tava dando em cima de você. # me disse ele.

#Então porque ficou tão bravo?# perguntei enxugando algumas lágrimas.

#Por que o cheiro dele ficou em você. # disse ele meio contrariado e fazendo uma careta engraçada.

#Cheiro?# perguntei incerta.

Céus ele estava com ciúmes do meu cheiro!

#Sim ele percebeu que estava escutando e sentiu meu cheiro no seu corpo. Por isso deu em cima de você. # disse ele muito a contra gosto. # Não sei se percebeu, mas ele é um youkai completo. # disse sarcasticamente.

#Ele só queria me encher. # disse por fim.

Nem penso duas vezes antes de pular no pescoço dele e puxá-lo para um beijo sedento de desejo. Claro que ele não entendeu o motivo. Hanyous. Mas ele me corresponde à altura. Mas é claro que sim tenho ensinado ele direitinho.

Paro o beijo e encaro aqueles orbes dourados que tanto amo. Ele me sorri docemente.

Até que a minha ficha finalmente cai.

Sorrio nervosamente para ele, que percebe meu desconforto.

#Er Inu? #

#Hum. # responde ele cheirando meu pescoço.

#Seu irmão é um youkai completo não?# continuo abraçada a ele.

#Sim ele é. # ele me reponde naturalmente.

#Aham... Quer dizer que ele sabe sobre nós dois?# pergunto forçando um sorriso.

#Kagome ele sabe até quando fazemos amor. # disse Inuyasha despreocupadamente.

Me solto bruscamente dele.

Uma veia salta da minha testa. E grito com todo ar que tenho em meus pulmões.

#E VOCE PRETENDIA ME CONTAR ISSO QUANDO INUYASHA TAISHO?#

Pois é meus caros leitores. E assim se desenrolou minha história de hoje. Cá estou eu sentada na minha cadeira novamente, porque meu expediente ainda não acabou e bufando de raiva.

Aquele maldito hanyou poderia ter me contado esses detalhes. "Para te preservar meu amor." Ele dissera.

Argh!

Suspiro.

Mas não posso fazer nada se ele é o hanyou da minha vida.

Essas briguinhas sempre irão acontecer e as reconciliações depois do expediente também.

Por isso só me resta suspirar novamente e esperar o tempo passar.

"Maldita conspiração!"

**Ola minnas...**

**Escrevi esse capítulo a pedidos! Porque na verdade essa fic pode terminar em qualquer capítulo. Só retrata a relação do Inu e da Kagome. E tenho idéias para mais capítulos. Mas vocês decidem ok?**

**Fiquei imensamente feliz com a quantidade de reviews, uma mais carinhosa e encorajadora que a outra isso me motivou e muito.**

**Agora respondendo as reviews...**

_Agatha-Chan_**Hi milady XD Que bom que está adorando a fic. Sim revolução dos relógios, quando mais queremos mais rápidos ele passam... Isso é cruel! Todos nós queremos um chefe de tirar um chefe e tirar o fôlego, mais especificamente um Inuyasha. Se bem que eu prefiro o Sesshy. Continue acompanhando e comentando. Kissus **

_mk-chan160_**Ola XD Tah ae a continuação. Bom a Kagome quase saiu com o Kouga, mas a verdade que ela só tem olhos para nosso hanyou. Se o Inuyasha já é ciumento sem motivos imagine com motivos? O.o Continuo ou não? Na verdade você que me deu a idéia de colocar o Kouga nesse capítulo. Bom eu espero que continue acompanhando. Bjokas**

_Juliana Assis: _**Oie XD Que bom que esta amando... Continue acompanhando então ok?**

**Bjus**

_Bru-chan - Gi-chan_**Oie XD Sim exatamente por isso que faço a fic com um final, aí não preciso me preocupar em atualizar. E só atualizo quando estou inspirada ou quando pedem uma continuação em massa, como aconteceu com essa fic. Na verdade ela foi meu maior sucesso eu acho. Minha filosofia do tempo? Heuehueheuehe. Nem sei de onde tirei isso... As idéias vão surgindo do nada e eu só vou escrevendo. Mas até que faz algum terrível sentido às vezes. Uma fic sem Kikyou para atrapalhar não é uma fic, apesar de eu simpatizar com a sacerdotisa. Espero que esse capítulo esteja tão bom quanto os outros. E que você cumpra sua palavra de continuar lendo e deixando review. Adorei sua review a propósito. Bjokas **

_Algum ser: _**Oie moça XD Espero que comente nesse próximo capítulo. E como anda as coisas com seu "amigo"? Bjus moça**

_Gheisinha Kinomoto_**Ola Mana como vai? Sim ando meio sumida, mas é que a faculdade não me deixa tempo. Mas estou atualizando aos poucos. Fico contente que goste daminha fic. E sim o Houjo sempre foi um mala... Repare que não é só na minha não é em todas. Espero que continue acompanhando. Bjus**

_Nikki-Kousaka_**OlaXD Esta mando? Que bom. Sim o Houjo é um mala na minha opinião. E surpresa o primo da Rin é o Kouga. Quem mais seria? Outro mala também. Está aqui a continuação, espero que goste também. Bjus**

_syuchan: _**Oie...Um Apolo como o Inu é muito bem-vindo não? Porque você não gosta da Kikyou? Eu até tenho uma simpatia por ela. Continue acompanhando Bjus **

_Lulux: _**Oie. Nossa todo mundo concordou com minha teoria dos relógios. E eu achando que era insanidade. Sim que surpresa o Kouga ser o primo da Rin. Sim e me deixe review sempre que puder ok? Oh a k-chan brava é assustadora e ainda passando muito tempo com o Inu está parecida com ele. E sobre a grosseria do Inu... Bom eu gosto do jeito grosso dele. Acho que torna as coisas mais excitantes. Continue acompanhando. Bjus**

_BRUNA-CHAN: _**Oie XD Oh a continuação aí...espero que goste e continue comentando. Bjus**

_Natsumi Takashi:_ **Mana XD Que bom que gosta da minha fic. Também amo as suas. Você escreve muito bem...Hentai? Bom não foi dessa vez. Mas quem sabe a próxima se tiver claro. Bjus**

_Srta. Lenita: _**Oie. Que bom que esta adorando. Isso me estimula a continuar a escrever. Sim o casal 20 pode aprontar muitas ainda é só vocês me dizerem se querem mais continuações.**

**Continue acompanhando e comentando. Bjus**

_naninhachan_**Oie XD Que bom que está gostando...Hueheuhe e NAUM o que? Não entendi... Liga naum que sou meio lerdinha sabe? Bom ta aí a continuação e agora deve ter outra? Bjus**

_Isabella: _**Oie... Espero que goste da continuação. Hentai? Não sei ainda... Quem sabe se tiver um próximo capítulo? Continue comentando e postando. Bjus**

_Saori Higurashi_**Ola XD Nhá menina e as suas fics? Eu amo elas juro! Mas obrigada pela review e espero que continue comentando. Escrevo divinamente bem? Meu Deus fiquei muito feliz agora! Vindo de você que escreve maravilhosamente bem. Mas enfim elogios a parte. O que achou da continuação? Bjus**

_princesayoukai100_ **Ola XD Sim a Kikyou já está morta para ele. E ele não é indeciso aki... Ele quer a Kagome apesar de ter um jeito muito estranho de dizer isso. Continue acompanhando e a comentando ok? Bjus**

_Hana Murasaki-Chan_**Ola XD Sim o Houjo é um idiota. E sim eu AMO o Sesshy, ele é perfeito! Mas infelizmente nessa fic ele não tem muito papel não. Tadinho. Até porque se é para escrever uma fic como ele sendo o personagem principal eu prefiro colocar como par para ele a Kagome. Você deve ter lido isso lá também né? Você deles dois juntos? Ah quase te enganei no primeiro capítulo? Nhá consegui então meu intento. Hueheueheuheue.**

**Continue comentando ok? Bjus**

_Cris: _**Ola XD Continuei o que você achou? Continue acompanhando e comentando ok? Bjus**

**Meninas (e meninos se tiver algum) adorei a review de cada um de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Quero mais reviews ok?**

**Beijokas**

**By Sacerdotiza**


End file.
